


Great Night:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, General, Kissing, Luaus, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having an evening to himself, when he meets the man that was gonna be the man of his dreams, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny “Danno” Williams/Danny Reagan
Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Great Night:

*Summary: Danny was having an evening to himself, when he meets the man that was gonna be the man of his dreams, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a beautiful night in Honolulu, Hawaii. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams rarely gets a night to himself, so he decided to make the best of it. He headed for **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , where there was a live show, & he could get dinner. It was the best of both worlds. He has no idea that he is about to meet the love of his life soon.

Danny Reagan in the meantime was enjoying his vacation, He was enjoying doing everything that he wanted to do. When he got to the luau, It was hard to find a seat, & knew he would be standing up to eat. As he maneuvering his way, He found himself looking at a hot blond, whom seem to be enjoying himself. He decided to go for it, & make his move.

“Hi, Is this seat taken ?”, He asked with a smile, The Shorter Man looked at him, & smiled bigger. “No, Please, Sit, Believe me, It’s a bitch to find a seat here”, The Blond extended his hand, & said, “I’m Danny Williams”, “Danny Reagan”, From there, They instantly connected. They made small talk, & enjoyed the show together, as they had their dinner.

Afterwards, They felt their attraction developed into something more, The New Couple was sharing heated kisses, & was insane at how fast this was going. But, They didn’t care, Danny asked his new lover, “Will I see you again ?”, The NYPD Cop smirked, & said, “You never know, Maybe ?”, They shared one more kiss, Reagan went to his hotel room, while Danny went home, It ended up being a great night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
